Swipp
Swipp is a male Fae Dragon who runs a stand at the Trading Post. He is on the lookout for item trades; some of his deals trade less valuable items for more valuable items—such as trading Silver Ore for Gold Ore—while others are unique familiars and apparel, only obtainable through him. Swipp's daughters, Pipp and Tripp, were introduced upon the expansion of his stall on October 29th, 2015,https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1623317 and offer their own trades with an added fee: 1,000 for Pipp's trades and 2,000 for Tripp's. In some cases, it's better to wait for Swipp himself to offer a swap, as you can lose more money than you'd gain in several trades (especially the Broken Penny Jar, where you can lose either 800 or 1,800 depending on who you trade with). Swipp is described as a savvy Fae with a watchful eye out for the next big trend,http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=24 and could be considered outgoing, as he called visitors "friend" in his old dialogue. Pipp is very energetic, and tries very hard to act like her dad when she's selling something, using similar tactics and phrases to convince you that it's worth paying extra for. Tripp, on the other hand, comes across as snarky, cynical, and generally unhelpful; she makes it clear that selling things is that last thing she wants to be doing. Swipp and his daughters each offer 12 random trades daily that cycle every 2 hours, for a total of 36 trade offers a day. The trades are not guaranteed to be unique each time however, and one may find repeat trades throughout the day or even within the same cycle. Upon their release, Pipp and Tripp did not always appear with extra offers, but were added full time on July 14th, 2019. Swipp's Offerings Users have put together a Google spreadsheet of users to ping when Swipp offers certain items (to have your username placed on the list, follow the instructions in the associated thread). There is also a reference list of Swipp's requested items in the order in which they appear in a user's hoard. As of May 10th, 2014,http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1079475 the on-site encyclopedia has been updated to include a page on Swipp, including a list of his trades. Using this list, they can be broken down into six groups (items are Swipp-exclusive unless specified otherwise): 'Materials:' |} ---- 'Apparel:' |} ---- 'Familiars:' |} ---- 'Skins and Accents': |} ---- 'Specialty': |} ---- 'Other': |} ---- Retired Swaps The following items used to be available from Swipp, but have since been removed from his trading list. These items can still be obtained through other means. They are listed in alphabetical order with what they required and when they were removed. Brass Steampunk Goggles (May 24th, 2014) *125 Copper Ore *75 Moldy Leather Death Seeker (August 30th, 2014) *100 Crows Fallout Streak (October 29th, 2015) *1 Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *20 Tiny Feathers Iridescent Scaleback (July 12th, 2014) *75 Reflective Fish Scales Leafy Moth (October 13th, 2014) *30 Runic Pug Moths *5 Crystal Quartz Radioactive Slime (October 29th, 2015) *25 Jars of Slime Raider Helm (May 24th, 2014) *1 Dented Iron Helmet *2 Shalebuck Horns Red Birdskull Legband (March 31st, 2014) *75 Sparrow Skulls *20 Tiny Feathers Runebead Necklace (May 24th, 2014) *25 Birch Logs *25 Ash Logs Runic Bat (October 29th, 2015) *200 Nightwing Bats Simple Gold Bracelets (May 24th, 2014) *4 Gold Ore Storm Seeker (September 10th, 2014) *70 Magpies *1 Thunder Slash Tawny Antlers (May 15th, 2016) *60 Herdbeast Hooves Tickled Hyacinth (July 10th, 2015) *50 Lucky Stars *50 Juneflowers Quotes Swipp *Welcome to my family's humble stand! We've been stocking up on ITEMNAME. We have a buyer for the items on the right if we can acquire them. Care to make a trade? *Step right up to Sornieth's most famous swapping stand! ITEMNAME just came in and is flying off the shelves! I'll trade you for the items on the right if you'd like to make a deal! *Hey stranger! In my travels, I was able to bargain for ITEMNAME. I can pass the savings onto you for a couple items. Care to make an exchange? *Welcome! I've got a great deal on ITEMNAME today. Bring the items to the right and we'll make a deal! *Hello traveller! I know what you're thinking, and yes, that *is* the finest ITEMNAME you've ever seen! Care to make a deal? I could use a few of the items on the right. *The ITEMNAME is a new acquisition. It could be yours, if you're willing to trade for it! This deal can't last, so please hurry! *You look like you could use more ITEMNAME in your life. As luck would have it, I've got some! I've been looking for a few rare items, though, if you'd like to make a swap. *Oi! I've got ITEMNAME over here and it could be yours if you can bring me a few choice items I've been seeking. What do ya say? *If ITEMNAME doesn't pique your interest, you could always check back in a little while! We've always got new items cycling in. *I see that you are interested in the ITEMNAME. I'd be willing to trade: a bargain for just a couple of easy-to-find items. Pipp *Hi there, and welcome to Swipp's Swap Stand! Would you by chance be interested in ITEMNAME? A personal favorite of mine! Just a small one-time payment of 1000 and the items on the right and it's yours! *I know my dad doesn't ask for 1000, but I had to procure this ITEMNAME myself! I only have a few left, and it's certainly a better bargain than Tripp will ever offer! *Dad's been teaching me the ropes! Can I interest you in ITEMNAME? Only an additional 1000 more than my dad's deal. You'll just love it! *Or... we've got ITEMNAME. Quite rare, right, pop? For only 1000 and the items on the right, this great deal can be yours! *My sister Tripp might enjoy this if she gave it a better shot! How about this ITEMNAME for the items on the right and 1000? *Or... have a look at ITEMNAME! Only a few left in this condition! Let's trade for the items on the right and a small fee of 1000 - you'll be my favorite customer! *Or... hey! Hey! Check out ITEMNAME! It's a great little piece. For just 1000 and some items---where are you going?? *Yes yes, I see you have your eye on the ITEMNAME! What a quality ITEMNAME this is! Only the finest ITEMNAME is offered at our stand! Care to trade for a one time payment of 1000 and a few items? *We've only got a few ITEMNAME left! Will you be one of the lucky ones?? Only need a few items from you and a small fee of 1000. Pleasure seeing you today! Tripp *Pipp's way too excited about the family business... She should be selling this ITEMNAME, not me! Anyway, you give me the items on the right and 2000 and I promise you that I'll maybe stop whining so much. *Oh, look... I managed to find the last ITEMNAME--oh who am I kidding, we have like five hundred of 'em back there. Oh, and also give me 2000. *This ITEMNAME is certainly a ITEMNAME. Sornieth purchase taxes amount to 2000, by the way. *All my friends are out flying and I'm stuck trying to sell you ITEMNAME. What a great day. 2000 might make me feel better, though... *I see you looking at this ITEMNAME, you know. Gonna need some items and 2000 first. *...why are you still here? If you love looking at the ITEMNAME so much, just give me some items and 2000 and take it home. Then you can stare at it somewhere away from me! *Yeah, this ITEMNAME you like so much? My dad sold out of them last week. I saved a small stockpile and now I have a monopoly on the things. "Bribe" is a strong word to throw around, but I think it's applicable. Give me 2000 and these items and maybe I'll give you ITEMNAME. *My enthusiasm to be hawking this ITEMNAME is far lower than its already meager price. And by meager, I mean the items on the right and an additional 2000. *Look... I don't really even care if you buy ITEMNAME. I have way better things that I could be doing. Oh, and there'll also be a "transaction fee" of 2000. *Oh boy, oh boy. Have you ever just wanted ITEMNAME so badly? Well, cough up 2000 and the items on the right. This ain't Pinkerton's Plundered Pile. Trivia *Tomo's trivia questions reveal the primary and secondary colors of Swipp (Swamp and Sand) and one of his daughters, Pipp (Red and Caribbean). **Tripp's colors are still unknown. Cottoncandy and Blackberry with a possible Rose/Pearl Underbelly seem to be the closest equivalent though, if a little too red on the body. **Swipp's official secondary seems to be off. Goldenrod looks to be a better match for his cheek fin color as Sand is way too dark, especially when compared to his current depiction in the stand. *Swipp,https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1112431#post_4651218 Tripp, and Pipp are from Wind Flight. References Category:Shop Category:NPC